


From Dawn till Dusk

by kyodontdoit



Series: Kylux Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buinessman Hux, M/M, Mafia Leader Kylo Ren, References to Drugs, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodontdoit/pseuds/kyodontdoit
Summary: Day 5 of the Kinktober challenge. Heir to First Order Industries, a company built on the backbones of war and weaponry by Brendol Hux, Armitage Hux knows that the only way to succeed in the world is to make allegiences, sometime with those on the wrong side of the law. He seeks out the assistance of mafia boss and drug lord Kylo Ren, confident that he can manipulate the cartel to his favor. Hux couldn't be more wrong.





	From Dawn till Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, Kyo here! This originally started out as one of the ficlets for Kinktober, but it sort of ended up running away and becoming really centered around one of the two big ideas I've been wanting to write an actual fic for. I love the mafia Kylo Ren trope a lot. Like... a lot. So what more a perfect way to dabble into it than incorporate it into the challenge I'm already doing? Depending on how it goes, I'll probably continue this from start to finish. Ideas and feedback are always appreciated-- I really don't know a whole lot, haha.

“You’re in over your head, boy,” rang the words of his father, straight up until the moment Hux first set foot into the opium den’s main lobby. The pungent smell of spice and musk hit him like a train, and he couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose and think that perhaps maybe for once in Brendol’s pathetic life, he was right. Going alone to make negotiations with the mafia might not have been his wisest choice, but it was the only way that the young Hux could think of to ensure their family business remained at the top. And when it came down to it, Hux was sure he could easily arrange to have the little den snuffed out overnight. The only real issue was their boss, a man who went by the name of Kylo Ren.

He had heard stories of this so-called Kylo Ren, but he’d never seen his face. Hux didn’t care to. Everyone at the firm knew that if the media caught wind that they were working with criminals, it wouldn’t matter how good looking Kylo was. They’d be fucked, and Hux’s hard earned work would be flushed right down the toilet. The colossal twit was probably ugly as sin anyway, Hux thought as he picked his way across the scattered silk pillows and satin-clad bodies, and he started to wish that he’d brought a clothespin to use on his nose—at least that way, the smell of the place wouldn’t be giving him such a headache.

Hux almost walked right into his escort, being so preoccupied with his thoughts. They had stopped before what Hux assumed was the booth where they would be negotiating, which was completely hidden by a long train of red satin curtains. The ginger raised a brow and glanced to his escort again, but the blank stare he got in return made him clear his throat and look back to the curtain; he guessed that meant he was right. Watching to see if he’d be stopped, Hux reached for the fabric and stepped past it when it parted without incident.

The booth was larger than he’d thought. It was no smaller than an twelve by sixteen foot space, swathed in the same shades of red and black that Hux had seen recur through his walkthrough of the den. There was a small table in the far end of the room, but the most notable presence in the room was that of the man stretched out on a half-dozen plush crimson pillows and being fanned by a pair of rather scantily dressed women. Hux froze. The richest brown eyes he’d ever seen were staring back at him in what he guessed was just as much surprise, and a large hand was in the process of brushing through luscious black hair that Hux swore was a crime to the living world. Hux opened his mouth to say something, but when nothing came out, he closed it in an effort to regroup and try again.

“You’re… Kylo Ren.” Bloody brilliant. Hux knew that he was off to a fantastic start, and by the way the dark-haired man raised an eyebrow, he thought so too.

“No, I’m the fucking tooth fairy.” 

Hux wanted to die. The illusion of the rather dashing hunk in front of him was shattered the moment he opened his mouth, and the businessman remembered that he was here on a mission. He didn’t have the luxury to be ogling criminals. Hux moved further into the room and drew back a chair, sitting down as professionally and unphased as he could before reaching into his lapel and drawing out a small pad of paper and pen. He was here to make a contract and ensure the success of his firm, and he would do what it took to achieve that.

“Kylo Ren,” he spoke again, deciding to fix his gaze on the man’s collar bone instead of that irritatingly handsome face that didn’t match the snark that had just come out of his mouth. “I’ve asked to meet with you on the behalf of First Order Industries. We are a company striving to provide the world with weapons of change—“ 

“—So I’m aware.” Kylo interrupted him and held out a hand to the side, waiting until one of the women at his shoulders placed into it a long, ornate golden pipe that he immediately wrapped his lips around to take a drag. “I know you are, Mr. Hux… Junior, isn’t it? You look just like the bastard, sound like him too. You’re free to cut the crap talk and jump straight to business. I know you, I know your company, and I know your goal. What I want to know is why you’ve come here. I haven’t got all day, handsome.”

Hux immediately wrinkled his nose again as the stench of the same spice and musk wafted through the air as Kylo blew smoke back out his lips. He was starting to regret more and more coming here. Clicking the pen on, the ginger put the nib to his paper pad. “Fine. Our company is looking to make some notable investments, but my father and I share different views on how to best go about securing them. He wants to outright make the deals, but I have built the company on far too much to risk it being destroyed by his recklessness. I prefer a more… circumlocutory approach.”

Kylo snorted. “So you want to purchase goods from us, is that it?”

“That depends on if you carry what we’re looking for.” Eyes having firmly been fixed on the other’s bare collarbone, Hux finally let them rise and look at Kylo’s face. He couldn’t tell if the look Kylo was giving him was out of amusement or mocking. “And, more importantly, I want the transactions kept out of the nose of the general public, the media specifically. These will be something only on the market for our investors on the platinum program.”

Kylo hummed and took another drag of the pipe as he sat up, exhaling while letting his elbows rest on his knees. There was a smirk starting to pull at the corners of his lips. “Alright, let me get this straight. The little lion of First Order Industries, founded by everyone’s favorite CEO Brendol Hux, has come to beg the Knights of Ren for not only goods, but the protection of the cartel—we’re on the same page, yes?”

“… Yes,” Hux responded dryly.

“—asking us to wipe your ass whenever you make a mess is a lot of work.” Kylo tilted his head as his smile grew ever wider. “What exactly are you offering in return for our service? Surely you didn’t come here with the idea that you could make demands.”

Well, no, he didn’t. But it wasn’t something that Hux had put a lot of thought into. The ginger’s eyebrow pinched together as his fingers began to tap the pen caught up in them. “In all honesty, I’m no expert on the matters of cartel whims and wants. Money doesn’t strike me as a need for you. I suppose we could arrange for a portion of our engineers’ products to be delivered…”

“And what, pray tell, exactly are you looking to make here?”

“Poison.”

There was a pause as it was Kylo’s turn to raise his eyebrows mid-drag, letting the smoke sit in his lungs for a few beats before slowly exhaling it. “Poison,” he repeated, rather impressed. “Well, well… as interesting as toxic substances sounds, I already possess a number of substances that accomplish the same thing. And you’re right in guessing that I have enough money to go around, so I’m afraid you’re going to have to bring something else to the table.”

Hux stopped tapping his pen long enough to try and come up with a good enough answer. He really should have thought this out better, his eyes dropping to stare at the table in hopes he’d come up with something. Kylo continued to watch him in silence until, after a good thirty seconds or so of the stalemate, he stood up. Hux’s vision followed him, and he noticed for the first time the man’s rather elegant attire. 

Kylo wore nothing for a shirt, one of his arms and half of his chest embroidered with an elegant tattoo of a Bengal tiger. It rippled as he walked, as did the rich red velvet cape that was slung about his broad hips, trimmed with black fur and small golden discs which chimed as he slowly began to cross the distance around the table between him and Hux. He also had black leggings that stopped halfway down his shins, complete with similar gold jewelry about his ankles that accented his bare feet. Hux felt rather small next to him as Kylo stopped at his side, looking up from where he sat so he could look the man in the face.

Kylo was smiling again, but it was in such a way that it made Hux slightly nervous. Looks like that were never good, and once again, Hux had wished he had listened to his father—or if not him, at least to the wise council of his secretary, Phasma. Both had been against the idea, and it was slowly dawning on the ginger why. He didn’t particularly have anything to offer that the mafia would want.

“Are you up for grabs?”

Silence stretched between them while Hux looked up still, stupefied. “I… beg your pardon?”

Kylo rolled his eyes, thumbing the shaft of his pipe. “You, as in the same fucking person who walked in here all confident. I like your balls, even if you stumbled in here without a real plan. But I’m offering you an option that’ll make everything that much easier… Be my link to the above ground, Mr. Hux.” He leaned over to look more into the other’s face, and Hux could again smell the smoke curling from his lips, still wrinkling his nose in response. “If I have a way to influence the legal world, my cartel will be unstoppable. That besides, you look like a man who could let go a bit. Don’t get laid much, do you?”

Hux sputtered, his hand coming to wrap around the pen he held fully to a point where he thought he might crush it. “I would be an idiot to agree to something like that—“  


“—To be fair, you were an idiot to come here in the first place,” said the other, shrugging lightly. He took another drag from the pipe.

“But what you’re asking of me is… It’s like corruption. I can’t just lie to everyone at the firm.”

“You’re gonna lie to them anyway about coming here, aren’t you? It’s not so different.”

Hux opened his mouth to argue further, but he knew that Kylo Ren was right. He had already come here against the wishes of others, and while he was no stranger to spilling lies, he didn’t exactly feel good about lying to his subordinates and coworkers either. Hux licked his lips and stared back down at the pen in his hand up until he felt a touch against his jaw, and he looked up again to find those rich brown eyes suddenly quite close.

It happened before he could even process the act. Warmth bloomed on his lips, firm and full and tasting of the spice and smoke that wrapped around the man like a veil. Hux had kissed someone before, but this was different—Kylo was possessive in the way he claimed someone, pushing in and pinning him to the back of the chair as he slowly pressed harder and harder against his mouth until Hux had no choice but to part his lips and let him in. However, the instant that he did, he choked. 

Smoke poured into his mouth, swirling in his throat and lungs as he had little option but to inhale what Kylo had given him. Hux dropped the pen and grabbed at the muscles of Ren’s forearms, which had come to rest on the table and the chair to effectively box him in. He had nowhere to go. They stayed together for a few beats before Kylo pulled back at last and licked his lips with the smuggest, knowing look on his face, while Hux coughed and lifted a hand to cover his mouth. He could still taste the infuriating man too. 

“I think you’ll do.” Kylo’s head dipped down again, and reflexively, the ginger raised a hand to try and block his mouth, but Kylo easily snared his wrist—he turned over Hux’s hand and kissed the palm instead with chocolate eyes sparkling deviously. Hux felt his stomach plummet, even as he still struggled to regain his breath. This was bad. Really bad. For the first time in his life, he wished he really had listened to his father and forgotten the stupid idea that he could manipulate the mafia, because he knew from the look on Kylo’s face that he had just walked into something he was not ready for.


End file.
